Will wakes up
by M273252
Summary: Will wakes up takes place almost a year after his supposed death. All characters belong to Days
I can't breathe, I can't move, and I'm so cold, Sonny help me, Dad, Gabi someone help me please Will thinks as he lies on the floor of his apartment before he loses consciousness.
Will Horton lies in a hospital bed in a coma, a coma he has been in since Ben Weston strangled him and left him for dead in October, now almost a year later he begins to wake up.  
I see something, where am I, where is Sonny, Will thinks as he wakes up in a strange place.  
Will looks around the room he's in and realizes he's in the hospital.  
Dr he's awake, Will hears a nurse say.  
Will, can you hear me; the Dr asks as he begins to examine him?  
Will looks up at the Dr with only one thing on his mind SONNY.  
Yes, where is Sonny, I want Sonny, PLEASE, Will replies weakly to the Dr.

I know you want him Will and we'll get him for you soon, but first I need to ask you some questions OK, the Dr asks him?  
Who are you, what is your full name, the Dr asks?  
William Robert Kiriakis Horton, Will replies to the Dr in a weak voice.  
Are you married Will, the Dr asks?  
Yes to Sonny Horton Kiriakis, Will replies to the Dr.  
Do you know what happened to you Will, the Dr asks?  
Yes, Ben Weston strangled me, Will replies to the Dr with a look of horror on his face.  
It's OK Will he can't hurt you anymore, the Dr reassures him.  
Where is Sonny, Will asks the Dr again?  
Will who is the president of the United States, the Dr asks?  
Obama, Will replies to the Dr.

And what year is it Will, the Dr asks?  
2015, Will replies to the Dr.  
The Dr looks at Will a little worried realizing he needs to tell Will its almost a year later.  
Dr what's wrong, Will asks weakly?  
Will it's 2016; you've been in a coma for almost a year, the Dr replies.  
Almost a year, Sonny where is Sonny I need to see him PLEASE get him for me, Please, Will pleads to the Dr.  
Will your father is on his way here and he will get Sonny for you I promise, but for now I need to continue to ask you questions and then I have to perform some tests so I need your cooperation, the Dr tells Will.  
OK, Will replies to the Dr.  
The Dr asks Will more questions and Will gets every answer right.  
Well Will from what I can see you didn't suffer any brain damage, now we need to test your reflexes, the Dr tells Will.  
Will moves his limbs as the Dr instructs him to and it's clear that he suffered no permanent nerve damage and that the repairs to his cervical spine were successful.  
Sonny, please get me Sonny, Will pleads after the tests are done to the Dr.  
Will I'll ask your father to call him, the Dr replies.  
The Dr leaves the room, but a nurse remains with Will.

The Dr spots Lucas just getting off the elevator and walks over to him.  
Lucas your son is fine, he suffered no permanent damage from the attack, the Dr tells him.  
So he's going to be all right, Lucas asks the Dr?  
Yes he'll need some physical therapy, but he should make a full recover, the Dr replies to Lucas.  
Lucas, he wants Sonny, I didn't tell him that everyone thinks he died almost a year ago, I think that better come from you, he does however know its 2016 Lucas, I did tell him that, the Dr adds.

Lucas runs to Will's room.  
Will, Lucas call's out from the doorway as he enters the room with tears of joy running down his face.  
Son you're awake and the Dr said you're going to be fine now, Lucas tells Will.  
Dad where is Sonny, Will asks Lucas?  
Why isn't he here, Will asks concerned?  
Did he leave me, Will asks Lucas?  
Will he's in Paris, Will he doesn't know you're alive, Lucas tells his son.  
What, he doesn't know, why dad what's going on, Will asks Lucas as he becomes very agitated.  
Will calm down, Sonny and almost everyone in town thinks you died almost a year ago, Lucas tells a stunned Will.  
Almost a year, the Dr said it was 2016 and I was in a coma, Will says in disbelief to Lucas.  
What about Ari, how is she, Will asks Lucas?  
Ari is fine, Rafe went to tell Gabi the news, and she'll bring her here to you as soon as your strong enough son, Lucas tells Will.  
Dad what's happened to me, why doesn't Sonny know I'm alive, I don't understand, Will asks Lucas crying?

Rafe arrives at the hospital and runs up to Will's room.  
Rafe how's Ari, Will asks him as he enters the room?  
She's fine Will and she and Gabi will be here soon to see you, Rafe tells him.  
Rafe I told Will how much time has passed and the everyone thinks he died, Lucas tells him.  
Rafe what happened, Will asks him?  
Will you've been in a coma since Ben Weston attacked you, when we first found you everyone thought you we're dead and so you were taken to the morgue, fortunately a Dr there discovered you were still alive and you were taken to the ICU where Daniel worked hard to stabilize you, but by then the news had already spread around town that you were dead so we decided to let everyone continue thinking that since we didn't know who the killer was, Will we discovered something else while you were in the coma, Daniel discovered that you were being drugged by someone unknown and for a long period of time, Rafe tells Will.  
Will this drug affected your judgement and is what cause you to be unstable, to do things you would not ordinarily do, Rafe adds.  
What, Will replies shocked to Rafe.  
Will, Victor had already called Sonny and told him you were murdered, Will he was devastated, your grandfather, Hope, Rafe and I didn't know if we should tell Sonny or not, Will your prognosis was not very hopeful and he already thought you were dead, I don't know if we did the right thing or not, but we wanted to spare Sonny more heartache and grief, Lucas tells Will.  
Will lies there still shocked that he was drugged, shocked that everyone he loves thinks he is dead.

Dad who drugged me and why, Will asks Lucas?  
Will it was Clyde Weston he was drugging you for over a year, Lucas replies.  
Will, Clyde was testing a drug he stole from Stefano DiMera, he was putting it into the sports supplement you were using after working out, Rafe tells Will.  
Will everything you did, the cheating, the lies, the jealousy, it was all because of the drug Weston was giving you, Lucas tells his son.  
Dad does Sonny know I was drugged and that's why I acted like I did, Will asks Lucas?  
Yes Will Sonny was told and he was shocked and angry about it, and Will he blames himself for not realizing something was wrong with you, Lucas tells his son.  
Dad, Rafe I need to see Sonny, please get him for me, PLEASE, Will begs Rafe and Lucas.  
Will, Sonny is in Paris he's been there since your funeral, Rafe tells Will.  
In Paris, you mean he left his life here; he left our daughter, Will replies shocked to Lucas and Rafe.  
Will, Sonny was devastated by your death he needed to get away from Salem, but he's kept in contact with Gabi and Ari, he calls every night to sing Ari to sleep, Rafe tells Will.

Dad I need Sonny please call him for me, Will asks Lucas?  
OK son I'll call Sonny now, Lucas tells Will as he takes out his phone.  
Sonny it's Lucas, listen I need to tell you something about Will, Lucas pauses for a moment before he says, Sonny he's alive!

Alive Will is alive, Sonny yells both excited and shocked into the phone to Lucas!  
Lucas where is he, is he all right I need to see him, Sonny tells Lucas.  
I'll put him on the phone Sonny, Lucas tells him.  
Will talk to your husband, Lucas tells Will as he hands him his phone.  
Sonny, Will weakly says into the phone.  
Will, my god Will it is you babe you're alive and your all right I can't believe it, Sonny says in excitement to Will over the phone.  
Sonny I love you, Will weakly says.  
I love you to babe and I'm coming home right now, Sonny tells Will. Will what happen to you, where have you been all this time, I don't understand babe, Sonny tells him.

Will hands the phone to Rafe.  
Rafe takes the phone from Will so he can try to explain to Sonny what happened and why.  
Sonny, I'm sorry we lied to you about Will, we thought we were doing the right thing for the right reasons, Rafe tells him.  
Rafe you all made me think the love of my life was dead, what possible reason could justify that, Sonny asks Rafe angry?  
Sonny well talk about that when you get here, Rafe tells him as he hands the phone back to Lucas.  
Sonny I'll pick you up at the airport and bring you to Will, text me when your plane is due to land, Lucas tells him.  
Sonny calls the pilot and then hurries to pack.

News starts spreading around Salem and beyond that Will Horton is alive.  
Lucas calls Sami who is still looking for EJ and tells her their son is alive.  
Lucas is he going to be OK, Sami asks?  
Yes he'll make a full recovery, Lucas replies to Sami.  
Does Sonny know yet, Sami asks Lucas?  
Yes he's with Will right now Sami, Lucas replies.  
Tell Will I'll be coming home soon and I love him, Sami tells Lucas with tears of joy running down her face.

At Rafe's apartment Gabi wakes a napping Ari to tell her her Daddy is alive.  
Daddy not up there anymore, Ari asks point up to the sky?  
No baby he here with us again, Gabi tells Ari crying from joy.

Mom, Mom did you hear the news, Will is alive, he's alive mom, JJ yells excited to his mother on entering their house.  
What JJ, are you sure, how is it possible, Jennifer replies to her son.  
I don't know mom but Rafe just told Gabi and I at his place, JJ tells Jennifer.

Chad Will is alive, Abby tells her husband excited after her mother called her with the news.  
Will, alive, I can't believe it, Chad replies to Abby.

What the hell is going on, how is Will alive and where the hell is he, Victor Kiriakis asks his wife Maggie after she gets the news from Jennifer.  
Victor Jennifer just called me and told me, I don't know the details, Maggie tells him.  
Sonny has anyone thought to tell Sonny, Victor asks Maggie?  
I assume Rafe or Lucas told him already Victor, Maggie replies.  
Victor leaves the Kiriakis mansion in a huff, with Maggie calling after him.

Rafe, how the hell could you let Sonny think for almost a year that his husband was dead, Victor Kiriakis yells at Rafe angrily at the Salem PD.  
Victor calm down, we had to keep it a secret to protect not only Will but Sonny and Ari too from Clyde Weston, Rafe tells him.  
Clyde Weston is dead why the hell didn't you tell Sonny after that bastard died in prison that Will was alive, Victor asks Rafe.  
Victor try to understand we didn't know if Will was going to wake up or if he suffered brain damage, we thought it would be kinder to wait to see what happened first, Rafe tells Victor.  
That wasn't your call to make, Adrienne yells at Rafe as she enters the Salem PD.

Adrienne what if we told Sonny about Will, what would he have done, sat in vigil in his hospital room for almost a year, or maybe spend years by his side while he lay in a coma, Rafe asks Adrienne?  
His prognosis was not good, we had no idea if he would ever wake up, and if he did he might have suffered severe brain damage, Rafe adds.  
Rafe, Sonny wouldn't have spent almost a year mourning Will, instead he'd have had hope that Will would wake up and they would be together again, Adrienne replies to Rafe.  
Rafe what you put Sonny through was cruel, Adrienne tells him.

You should have told Sonny the night Will was attacked right after you sent him to the hospital, Victor tells Rafe.  
Look Adrienne, Victor we only found out Will was alive after the news had already broke that he was dead, Rafe tells them.  
What the hell do you mean you found out after the news broke, Will had to be alive when Gabi found him, Victor replies to Rafe.  
Victor, Will was pronounced dead at the apartment, it wasn't until Will was in the morgue being prepped for autopsy that someone rechecked his body again and discovered a faint pulse that's when Will was rushed up to the ICU where he was stabilized and the first of many operations were done to repair his severely damaged neck, Roman tells them as he walks over to Rafe's desk.  
So the body Sami and Lucas saw in the morgue was actually Will's, Adrienne says horrified to Roman, Rafe and Victor.  
Yes it was, Roman replies to Adrienne.

Victor, Adrienne the killer was still at large and to top that we discovered that Will was being drugged and we didn't know who was doing it to him or why but we quickly realized that Will and his family were danger if the news got out that he was still alive, Rafe tells Victor and Adrienne.  
So you did it to protect Will, Sonny and Ari, Adrienne replies to Rafe.  
Yes, Rafe tells Adrienne.  
Who drugged Will, Adrienne asks Rafe?  
Clyde Weston, Rafe tells Adrienne.

Will was used as a guinea pig by that bastard hillbilly Clyde Weston, Victor tells Adrienne.  
You knew about this Victor, Adrienne asks him annoyed?  
Yes Sonny told me, Victor replies to Adrienne.  
Sonny was told the drug was discovered in Wills system during the autopsy. Victor adds.  
Adrienne, Clyde Weston stole a experimental drug from Stefano and tested on Will, it caused Will to act like he did for over a year, Roman tells her.  
So then none of what Will did was his fault, Adrienne says shocked to Roman, Rafe and Victor.  
No Adrienne none of it was Will's fault, Rafe replies.  
Poor Will, Adrienne says as she starts crying to Roman, Rafe and Victor.  
Adrienne sits down and cry's.

So how did Sonny respond when he learned his husband is alive and you lied to him Rafe, Victor asks?  
He was angry that we deceived him and he wants answers once he arrives in Salem, Rafe replies to Victor.  
I'll bet he does, Adrienne says drying her eyes.

Sonny arrives in Salem and runs to Lucas's car and throws his bags into the back seat.  
As soon as the bags and Sonny are in the car, Lucas drives Sonny to the hospital to see Will.  
Lucas fills Sonny in on Wills condition as well as all the surgeries that were required to repair his severely damaged neck.  
Sonny doesn't wait for the car to fully stop before jumping out and running into the hospital.  
Sonny runs thru the halls to Will's room.  
Will, Sonny screams with tears in his eyes!  
Sonny, Will weakly replies holding up his right arm.

Sonny runs to the bed and he and Will kiss.  
Lucas gets a bit teary-eyed watching them.  
Will, I love you, I'm so sorry for everything that happened I was stupid to not see the change in your personality and done something to help you, Sonny sobs as he hugs Will in the hospital bed.  
Sonny I don't care about any of that, all I want to know is that you still love me, Will replies.  
Will I love, I always have and always will, Sonny tells him as he kisses him.  
Sonny I love you too, Will replies after Sonny's kiss.  
Sonny spends several hours with Will despite his getting very little sleep himself since he got the fantastic news.  
Finally Adrienne and Lucas convince him to go to the Kiriakis mansion and get some sleep.

The following Morning Sonny goes down to the Salem PD to get some answers, Victor goes along with him.  
Sonny listens to Rafe and Roman as the tell him what happened and why they did what they did.  
To Victor's surprise, Sonny actually yelled at Rafe and Roman over what they put him thru and threatened to file charges.  
I never saw my great nephew so angry before, Victor thinks as he and Sonny leave.  
Realizing what his great Uncle is thinking ,Sonny turns to Victor and says, I guess that was the Greek blood in me.  
Rafe and Roman look at one another after Sonny and Victor Leave.  
I guess we deserved that after what we put Sonny thru, Rafe tells Roman.  
Yes we do Rafe, Roman admits.

Will spends another week in the hospital followed by four weeks in a rehab facility rebuilding his strength and Sonny is with him almost every minute of the day helping him recover.  
Sonny I get to go home in a few more days, but I don't want to go back to the apartment we had, Will tells him.  
Well babe I canceled the lease on that place when I left Salem last October, but I found us a house to rent that Uncle Vic owns and I already moves us, Gabi, JJ and Ari in, Sonny tells Will.  
JJ why JJ, Will asks Sonny?  
JJ and Gabi have been dating and where planning to move in together so I invited them to live with us, if that's OK with you babe, Sonny asks Will?  
Of course it's OK with me Sonny, Will says excited.  
Wow so I guess that's the news Gabi planned to tell me once I got home, Will tells Sonny.  
And I have more good news babe your dad had all your things put in storage so everything is at our new place, Sonny tells Will.  
Sonny what about the book I started writing is it still on my laptop, Will asks?  
Yes I checked and its still there, Sonny replies to Will.

A few days latter Will walks with a cane into their new house and is greeted by all his friends and family.  
Babe I hope you're not over whelmed but news about you coming home got out and everyone came running over, Sonny tells Will.  
No Sonny it's great Will says as Ari runs into his arms.  
Sonny kisses Will passionately.  
Welcome home Will, Sonny says!


End file.
